


T-SHIRT

by champangemami



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champangemami/pseuds/champangemami
Summary: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader, Daveed Diggs/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	T-SHIRT

**Author's Note:**

> this took me FOREVERRRRRR to write, i hope it doesn't suck  
> based on the song "t-shirt" by destiny's child  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRQyahpTSzM

Daveed had left you to tour with clipping. for a short while. He’d been gone for about two months when the loneliness inevitably kicked in. Of course, you loved him very deeply, so cheating was never, and never will be; an option.

Your typical house outfit consisted of one of Daveed’s white shirts (much too big for you), no bra, panties, and your favorite fuzzy socks. You waltzed around your wooden flooring listening to Destiny’s Child over your stereo when you hear your front door jostle.

To your surprise, Daveed was home, three weeks early. As he came through the door, bags in hand, you turned around in complete astonishment. Dropping his bags and closing the door behind him, he looked up at you. Your eyes met in the time and space between the two of you, stilling there for hours, it felt like. Daveed’s honey browns peering into yours, the yearning in the air was palpable.

With the music still playing in the background on repeat, you and Daveed closed the space between you, joining in each other’s embrace. His body was warm, toned, and all for you.

“Hi, honey. I missed you.” Daveed says, tilting his head to look down at you. “I missed you too. You know I can never do too long without you, but I do understand that absence does really make the heart grow fonder.” you say, standing on your toes to kiss him.

The kiss is sweet, loving, and almost makes the two months he was away feel like two hours. Daveed separates the two of you to look down at your attire. “Missed me that much huh? You look good in my shirts, girl.” The two of you laugh heartily while he spins you around.

Smiling, he takes your hand and leads you to the living room couch. Sitting on it, Daveed spreads his legs so you can straddle him. Holding your hips at first, he starts to rub your sides. You cup his face in your hands and assault his lips with yours.

Pulling his shirt up over your head and off of you, he moves to kiss your neck. Throwing your head back, you close your eyes, recounting the memories of the sweet love you two made before he left. He moves from your neck to your breasts, showing each one the same amount of praise.

“You’re so lovely, Y/N. I missed you so, so, so much while I was away.” Daveed mutters between kisses, bites, and licks. He was always so sweet to you, being thorough when he came home after long periods away. Unbuttoning his jeans and moving past his briefs, your hands reached for his thick cock, gently stroking it. Rubbing your thumb over the tip, you felt Daveed’s breath hitch as your finger swirled around it.

Daveed moved his hands from your breasts to your hips again to slip your panties off. Sliding the fabric down, you raised your hips so they could come down and off your legs. Taking his dominant hand, Daveed slipped a finger into your wet heat, relishing over how much you wanted him. Teasing your clit with his thumb, you threw your head back once more, riding your boyfriend’s hand.

You gasped as Daveed removed his hand from your cunt, and as he was bringing his finger to his mouth, you grabbed his hand and sucked your own slick from it. Looking him dead in the eye, your tongue moved around his finger. Leaning forward to kiss you, Daveed’s tongue besieged yours in a hot affection.

Raising your hips and positioning your cunt over Daveed’s cock, a wave of euphoria rushed over you as you sunk down on his length, moaning softly while doing so. “Is it good to you, baby?” Daveed asks, looking up at you with his big, brown doe eyes. At a loss for words, you shake your head feverishly, biting your lip and wrenching your eyes closed. 

Moving slowly at first, Daveed guided your hips up and down his cock. Inch by inch, he was filling you perfectly, like lock and key. His thumb finds your clit once more, circling it languidly.

Quickening your pace, Daveed meets your hips halfway, pulsing up into you. With your hands on his shoulders, you feel your stomach tighten. “Come on baby, tell me. Who’s is it?” Daveed asks cockily, keeping up his thumb/hip pace. “Yours. It’s yours, I’m yours. I love you.” you say in a throaty exhale.

With your stomach releasing, you fall over that blissful edge, with Daveed not that far behind you. He kept riding you through your high, making sure you were satisfied; before chasing his own.

Releasing warmly into you, Daveed found bliss similar to your own. “I adore you, Y/N.” Moving off of him, and to his side, the two of you let your breaths fill the room. Taking his shirt, he cleans the two of you up; then pulling up his briefs and jeans, he lays out on the couch and brings your body flush up against his, falling asleep in the crook of your neck.


End file.
